


Coronation

by Thursdays_Angel



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Morgan Stark is a cutie, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursdays_Angel/pseuds/Thursdays_Angel
Summary: The time has come for Thor to officially take on the title of King in Asgard.





	Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started out as a short to go in Little Pieces but once I'd realized how long it had gotten I decided to put it as it's own story. Fair warning, Thor's PTSD rears its ugly head so there is some angst but I do think the tone of the story is more fluff than angst. Also, I couldn't resist the call back to TDW that Loki pulls.
> 
> There are apparently more than one throne room in the palace. There's the one we see at the beginning of Thor for his first coronation then there's the smaller one we see later on in the movie which looks to be the one used in TDW and Ragnarok. Just FYI.
> 
> To anyone who suffers from PTSD, anxiety, depression, panic attacks, whatever. If the only thing you did today was get out of bed, kudos to you because even something that simple is a battle worth bragging over. If you were unable to, keep fighting the good fight, there's always tomorrow.

** _Coronation_ **

Asgard was a hive of activity, with the palace the central focus of it all. Loki was glad to get away from the _craziness _that had overtaken the palace the last few days. He’d wished he could have smuggled his brother out with him but unfortunately Thor’s responsibilities did not allow for it.

Loki stood within the Observatory watching as the light of the Bifröst swirled to admit their honored guests. The original Avengers along with a few others stepped through the portal. One small bundle of energy ran straight towards him, “Ki!”

Loki caught Morgan, swinging her up into his arms. “Hello sweetheart. Oh look, you’re wearing normal clothes this time.”

“Yeah, mommy wouldn’ let me wear my cool clothes.”

“Yes, I’m the bad guy this time,” Pepper said, coming over to give him a hug. “I let Tony play good cop. He still didn’t win.”

“How are things?” Tony asked.

“Frustrating,” Loki replied. “It hasn’t been easy these last few days. It’ll all be over tomorrow, thank the Norns.”

“How’s Thor doing?”

Loki sighed, “Ready to start pulling his hair out. We both pleaded for a small coronation but, unfortunately, we lost the final say. I don’t like it any more than Thor does. While I understand the reasoning for the whole kingdom to attend, I’m afraid of the toll it’s taking on Thor. He will be glad to see you all though.”

Loki greeted the rest of the group, even placing a kiss to Lady May’s hand. Happy was quick to interject between them. He shared a smirk with Tony and saw the wince from Peter. Loki led the group from the Observatory only to have them stop and stare in awe at Asgard. He shouldn’t have been surprised, this was the first time for all but the Stark’s in Asgard.

Swinging Morgan onto his shoulders, they made for the waiting longboat. Loki felt a spike of fear when Peter went to the edge of the bridge and looked over. “Whoa. Holy crap,” Peter looked back with eyes wide in awe, “Asgard’s flat?”

“Get away from the edge,” Loki snapped. Making sure he had a good grip on Morgan, he grabbed Peter and pulled him back. “Yes, Asgard is flat. Don’t _ever _go near the edge of the bridge.”

Peter’s wide eyes were now partly from fright. “I’m sorry.”

Loki sighed, glancing back to the rest of the group to see their looks of concern. He turned back to the teen. “No, you’ve no reason to be sorry.” He said in a calmer tone. “You didn’t know. I...” He paused, “I fell from here before. The Void is not something I would wish anyone to experience.”

Loki continued on down the bridge, footsteps telling him the others were following behind. A tension filled the air that Loki didn’t know how to alleviate. He had no intention of elaborating about his fall from the Bifröst, nor the fact that he had, for all intents and purposes, tried to commit suicide by letting go.

Morgan drew his thoughts from his dark musings. “Are we gonna ride horsies back?”

“Not this time,” he replied.

“Aw, but I wanna ride the horsie.”

Loki stopped when Morgan slumped and pushed his hair into his eyes. He tried to blow the strands away but to no avail. “We’ll go riding later. Right now I need to be able to see where I’m going.”

“No you don’t.”

He pulled her off his shoulders and tossed his hair out of his face. Morgan reached up and messed his hair again, giggling as she did so. Her laughter grew louder when he pretended to drop her. Luckily they were at the end of the bridge otherwise he wouldn’t have done so. They all boarded the waiting longboat for the short ride back to the palace.

“Tell me Peter, how goes your courting of the young lady?” He’d heard, mainly from Tony, about a young lady by the name of MJ who had caught the young spiderling’s attention.

Peter blushed, “Um…” He turned to his aunt, who was sitting quite close to Happy. “Hey May, what’s going on with you and Happy?”

Oh, deflection. The two adults exchanged looks. “Uncle Happy wants to kiss Mrs. May,” Morgan chimed in.

Lady May’s eyes grew wide and Happy turned red. “It’s um… uh…”

Loki glanced at Morgan who smiled back at him from her place in his lap. She slapped his hand in triumph.

“You put her up to that, didn’t you?” Tony asked.

“I did no such thing,” Loki replied. “I had no idea that Happy and Lady May were courting.” He poked Morgan in her side. “You know, you are getting a little too big to sit in my lap.”

Morgan wiggled against him, her bony butt digging into his thighs. “No I’m not.” She turned so that she was hugging him. “Never, never ever.”

Loki somehow ended up with a mouthful of Morgan’s hair, which he spat out. “Mmm, hair, yummy.”

“I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to that,” Barton said.

“What?” Romanov asked.

Barton shook his head, “Never mind.”

“It took some getting used to for us also,” Rogers said. “We’d still had our original impressions,” his eyes glanced over at the child before continuing, “and it took a bit to get over those. Once we’d learned what had really happened to him and _why _things went the way they did, it really wasn’t hard to get to know him.”

“He’s kinda likeable once you do,” Romanov said.

“It’s like having two Tony’s around,” Banner moaned.

“Hey, I resemble that remark,” Tony cried.

The longboat finally arrived at the palace. As they disembarked, Loki let his seiðr swirl around him. “I know,” Tony’s voice left his lips, his form a perfect duplicate of the billionaire. “Shame they can’t appreciate our humor.”

“Yeah, real funny Merlin,” Tony said.

“How did you do that?” Peter asked.

“It’s simple.”

“It’s not simple,” Tony scoffed.

“Maybe not for you,” Loki replied, gesturing in the same manner Tony would. “I happen to be a master of Seiðr and a natural shapeshifter.”

“I’m not sure if I should be creeped out or not,” Rogers said.

Grinning, Loki shifted again, this time into the captain, costume and all. “Would you prefer this then?” There was a little bounce to his step as he walked. “Costume’s still a bit much,” one hand gestured around his stomach, “_So tight._” He checked behind him real quick then continued walking backwards, “but the confidence. I can _feel _the righteousness surging.”

Rogers looked a little green at Loki’s antics. “That’s just wrong.”

“Ki’s funny,” Morgan laughed.

“This is why I’m raising more than one child,” Pepper sighed.

Seeing the delight on Morgan’s face, Loki continued his ruse. “Wanna have a rousing discussion about truth? Honor? Patriotism?” He threw his arms out wide, yelling, “God bless Am—”

“Loki.”

Loki spun on his heel, form returning to normal. “Mother,” he squeaked.

“Now that’s funny,” Barton said.

Frigga shook her head, her expression one of affection and humor. “I hope your trip was pleasant,” she said to the group.

“It was, thank you,” Romanov replied.

“Your rooms have been prepared for you.”

Morgan skipped ahead, “I stayin’ with Ki.”

“You have your own room,” Loki called as they made their way inside.

Morgan stopped, spinning around, “I know but your rooms gotz you.”

Loki felt someone clap him on the back. “Don’t fight it Merlin,” Tony said. “Think about it as karma. This is the price for becoming her favorite person.”

“I _like _being her favorite person,” Loki replied, smirking at Tony, “I get to rub it in your face. What I’m _not _looking forward to is knobby knees pressed into my back.”

“Aw, poor baby.”

“She hogs the bed!”

Tony rubbed his thumb and pointer finger together. “My heart bleeds.”

Loki narrowed his eyes at Tony. “She’s been crawling into bed with you and Pepper at night, hasn’t she?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“She has,” Pepper said and Tony cringed. “She sprawls and Tony usually ends up on the floor.”

Barton laughed. “I feel that pain.”

That was right; Barton had three children of his own. To Tony he asked, “You plan on pawning her off on me at night then?”

“Of course,” Tony replied. “I get a couple of nights without getting kicked out of bed, you get a sprawling toddler, win, win.”

“_I _was never like that.”

Frigga laughed. “Is that denial I hear? I seem to recall a number of occasions you and your brother kicked your father out of bed so you could snuggle with me.” She stopped and patted his cheek. “Enjoy it while it lasts.”

“Aw, Loki’s a mama’s boy,” Barton teased.

Frigga smirked at Barton, stopping the man short. “And don’t you forget it.”

Barton, Rogers and Banner gaped at her. “You sure you’re adopted?” Banner asked Loki.

“Unfortunately,” that was still a slight sore spot for Loki.

His mother waved a hand. “Loki may be adopted but that doesn’t mean he didn’t pick up a few of my mannerisms.”

“A few,” Tony asked sarcastically. “Thor blamed Loki for that last little prank.”

“Miss Figga put T’or in a dress,” Morgan explained.

“In Thor’s defense, Loki had been threatening to do that for a while.”

Loki shrugged, smirking. “I kind of had.”

“Why was Thor in a dress?” asked Romanov.

“Long story short, Mjölnir was stolen and we had to get it back,” Loki said.

“Yeah but,” Barton asked, “What does a dress have to do with it?”

“When we get back look up the Wedding of Thor,” Tony said. “It’s hilarious.”

“Ki tells it better,” Morgan said. She took his hand, swinging their arms back and forth. “Ki tells the bestest stories.”

“Usually at Thor’s expense.”

“I’m the younger sibling,” Loki said. “I’m _supposed _to embarrass my older brother.” Speaking of, Loki spotted his brother further down the corridor. Loki didn’t like how frazzled Thor looked. He leaned towards Morgan. “I think Thor could use a hug.”

Morgan’s expression turned serious once she spotted the blonde. She let go of Loki’s hand and skipped towards Thor. “T’or!”

Thor jumped slightly at his name being called. Morgan raced over to him now and Thor picked her up once she was close enough. They hugged and Loki could see some of the tension leave his brother’s shoulders. As they got closer Loki asked, “Done for the day?”

Thor breathed a sigh of relief, “Yes, finally. Your suggestion of running off to join the Christians is sounding more and more appealing.”

“I missed something,” Rogers said.

“Inside joke,” Thor replied.

“Ki said you needs a hug,” Morgan said.

“I did.” Thor said. “Your hug has made my day a thousand times better.”

“Good,” Morgan said. She twisted in Thor’s arms to face Loki. “Can we ride horsies now?”

“I suppose,” Loki replied.

“Yay!” Morgan wiggled out of Thor’s hold. She took Thor’s hand then took Loki’s. She “dragged” them along. “Bye,” she called behind them.

Loki shared a look with his brother, “Looks like we have entertainment duty.” He stopped to look at the others behind them. “You will be all right without us?” he asked his mother.

“We will be fine,” Frigga replied. “Have fun. Keep them out of trouble Morgan.”

“I will,” Morgan called back.

“Are you sure you want to go riding?” he asked Thor. “You look like you could use sleep instead.”

“I’d rather that then dealing with the council any longer. If I try sleeping I’m afraid one of them will try getting my attention again.” Thor replied.

They left the group to their mother’s care and made for the stables. After saddling up their horses, they rode around the palace grounds and out into the city. They did not stay out very long, about an hour or so, but during that time Loki saw Thor slowly beginning to relax.

It was just what Thor needed, Loki thought. Some time away from the pressure and responsibilities of governing Asgard and New Asgard. All they had to do now was survive the coronation itself.

* * *

The following morning was hectic from the get go. Loki tried his best to be in multiple places at once and even with his ability to create duplicates he was stretched thin. Morning had consisted of running their guests through what the coronation would entail, where they would stand and what, if anything, they would need to do.

With only a few hours before the ceremony would begin, Loki sought out his brother. He found Thor in the throne room antechamber, pacing back and forth within the small space. Loki had a moment of déjà vu, remembering Thor’s failed coronation from years before. It was easy to see that Thor was nervous.

“You know, this time there won’t be any Jötnar breaking into the vault.”

Thor stopped his pacing and turned to face Loki. “That’s nice to know.” Thor smiled but there wasn’t much humor in it. “Any new pranks I need to worry about?”

Loki stepped over and adjusted Thor’s cape so it sat better on his shoulders. “I could turn your hair bright pink if you’d like.” Satisfied, he dropped his hands. “How are you?”

Thor sighed. “Nervous,” he replied, rubbing a hand down his face.

“The ceremony isn’t going to start for a while. Why are you in here?”

Thor shrugged. “Seemed like the best place to hide from everyone. Also, it’s quiet in here.” His gaze traveled towards the doors leading to the throne room. “There will be so many people out there.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed, “though you could just ignore them if you wanted.”

“I wish it were that simple. Little hard to drown out the noise.”

Thor had a point. “How about picturing them all naked? I hear that can help with stage fright.”

Thor blanched. “Naked? Loki, there are some people you _never _want to imagine naked.”

“Took your mind off it, didn’t it?”

“I suppose you did.” Thor paused, biting his lip. “You’ll be up there, won’t you?”

“Of course,” Loki replied. “We will all be there with you and for you. Those of us who _matter._ Don’t think about the people, the councilors, the nobility—” Thor groaned. “What I’m saying,” Loki continued, “is don’t try and focus on everyone. Only focus on those you care to. Your friends and family will be waiting up there for you. This is just a formality brother, you know that. You have been king for near six years now. Nothing is really changing.”

“I know,” Thor said softly. “I know but it still _feels _like everything is changing.”

“Some things have,” Loki conceded. “You don’t have Mjölnir this time.”

Thor frowned. “I do miss my hammer.”

Loki huffed, rolling his eyes. He stopped and smirked, “If you’d like, I can give Morgan some flower petals and she can lead you down the aisle.” Thor shoved him. “Mother can put you in your dress,” Loki laughed.

“You even try it,” Thor growled, trying and failing to suppress a smile of his own, “and I’ll beat you bloody.”

“Kiss then?”

“No!”

They were both laughing now, pushing and shoving at each other. Thor grabbed Loki and they ended up rolling on the floor. “All right, enough,” Loki said between fits of laughter. He leaned against the wall. “Mother would not be pleased to see us having messed up our royal attire.”

Thor stood and helped Loki to his feet. “You started it.”

With a quick flash of his seiðr, Loki returned their attire to a presentable state. “You’ll be alright by yourself?”

“I don’t have much choice,” Thor said. “Besides, this will all be done by tomorrow. Then we can return to our normal, slightly less hectic lives.”

Loki wasn’t looking forward to the banquet that was supposed to last throughout the night. “I say we claim babysitting duty once we’ve eaten.”

“Definitely,” Thor agreed.

Loki gripped Thor’s shoulder, “You’ll be all right. Just remember, it could always be worse.”

Thor raised an eyebrow, “how so?”

“You could get up there and throw up all over father’s boots.”

Thor shoved him, “get out of here.”

Laughing, Loki left the antechamber and made his way to the main throne room. As he glanced about, he estimated there had to be hundreds people who had already arrived to witness Thor’s coronation. With the time left, he knew that number would grow into the thousands.

He passed through, wincing slightly at just how _loud _it was inside. Though he understood the reasoning, he wasn’t as appreciative of the throne room’s acoustics at the moment. Maybe he could come up with a spell that would reduce the echoing quality of the room, or silence the people completely.

Loki wandered aimlessly for a while. He was worried about his brother but he also knew Thor wouldn’t appreciate being hovered over. Thor’s stress levels and anxiety had increased greatly over the last few days alone. He decided that once everything had settled he and Thor would take a vacation. Hel, between the Time Heist, Thanos and the restoration of _everything_, they deserved a break.

Eventually the time came for Loki to make his way to the front of the main throne room. His parents were already on the raised dais, Odin sitting upon Hilðskjalf. In the rows to the right of the dais stood the twelve councilors and behind them, the nobility. Happy and May were beside the counselors. On the steps to his parents left were the Avengers. On the steps to the right of Odin and Frigga were the Stark’s along with young Peter. All were dressed in their finest, Morgan sporting her mini horns, the only concession to her outfit she’d been allowed to have. She waved at him as he moved to take his place on the step just below his parents.

Stopping, he knelt before her. “Are you ready to see Thor officially become king?”

She nodded. “Does he gets a new crown?”

“Well no, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you made him one afterwards.”

“Okay. Will you help me?”

“Of course.” Loki gave her one more smile then took his place. He looked out over the gathered crowd and felt his stomach twist into knots. There were so many people. The sound of their cheering was deafening. He glanced up at the full balconies above them. He wished now more than ever that they had done this within the smaller, more private, throne room.

The time came... and the time went. The cheers of Asgard’s citizens slowly turned to voices of confusion the longer Thor’s absence went on. Loki’s stomach sank further.

“Where’s Point Break?” Tony asked.

“You don’t think...?” Pepper began.

“I do,” Loki left the steps and rushed as quickly as he could to the antechamber without alerting that something was greatly amiss. He entered the room, “Thor?” he asked, but the antechamber was empty. “Damn.” Now Loki did run, wracking his brain of where Thor might have gone. The palace gardens? No, too open. Training grounds? Stables? No, nowhere outside. Turning on his heal, Loki sprinted for their shared rooms.

He’d barely entered the common area when harsh breaths reached his ears. He spotted Thor lying beneath a pillar, gripping at his chest. Loki rushed for his brother. Thor’s breathing was so irregular that Loki could see his lips beginning to turn blue. With a wave, he removed their heavy armor, leaving them in the loose tunics and breeches underneath. He pulled Thor into his arms. “Thor, what happened?”

Thor swallowed, one hand gripping fervently at Loki’s tunic while the other continued clawing at his chest. “I-I-I h-heard... and... I... I-I c-can’t... can’t breathe. “

Loki adjusted his hold, making sure Thor’s ear was against his chest. He willed his heart to remain steady. “Yes you can. Breathe with me brother. You can do it. Slow, deep breaths. Don’t worry about talking just yet. You can tell me once you have your breathing under control.” Loki took deep breaths and let them out slowly. He rocked Thor gently, running his fingers through sweat soaked locks.

Tears streamed down Thor’s cheeks and he coughed as he tried to match his breathing to Loki’s. Loki could feel tremors wracking Thor’s body. “L-Loki?”

“I’m here brother. Keep breathing with me.”

Thor’s breaths began to even out. His mouth open as he gasped now and again. Loki watched Thor’s eyes beginning to droop. “Th... there were... too many....”

“Too many what?”

“People,” Thor said softly. “Too loud... too many...”

Loki bit his lip as he realized what had happened. He curled around his brother slightly, pressing his lips to Thor’s head. The sounds and crowd had triggered Thor’s PTSD and sent him into a severe panic attack. While Thor had suffered from some increased anxiety lately, it had been ages since he’d had a full blown panic attack, let alone one this severe. “It’s all right.”

Thor shook his head against Loki’s chest. “No, t-they ex... expect me to b-be there a-and st-st-strong.”

“You are strong Thor,” Loki reassured. “This does not make you weak. The fact that you fight this, _daily, _and overcome only shows just how strong you really are. Strength doesn’t always mean in a physical manner brother. Simply getting out of bed in the morning is a battle worth bragging over.”

The sound of the door opening alerted Loki that they were no longer alone. Twisting slightly, he saw his family and their guests entering the room. He caught Tony’s gaze and the billionaire nodded once. Tony turned back around, arms out. “Nope, out. Everyone who isn’t the parents or little brother, scram.”

Pepper’s eyes met his as well and he saw concern in her gaze. She helped her husband usher the others from the room. No one must have been paying attention to Morgan because she entered through a different door. She came up beside them. “T’or’s sick?” She whispered and Loki nodded. Morgan held out her teddy bear. “T’or can have teddy until he’s better.” She handed over her bear then kissed Thor’s cheek. “Wuv you T’or. Feel better.”

After giving Loki a kiss also, she scampered from the room as Frigga and Odin entered. “What happened?” Frigga asked, coming to sit beside them.

Loki felt Thor tense in his arms and heard his brother draw a ragged breath. Mental illness, mental problems of any kind, were generally ignored on Asgard. Loki vowed that was about to change. “Thor suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder,” he explained and gave his brother a squeeze of reassurance, “along with anxiety and panic attacks. It stems from everything that happened with Hela and Thanos. The coronation triggered a panic attack. This is why we _insisted _on a small ceremony.”

His parents shared a look, neither seeming to know what to say. “What can we do?” Odin finally asked.

“Nothing really except support him.” He looked down at his brother. “Do you want them to stay?”

Thor was practically asleep in his lap, the panic attack sapping his energy. Thor nodded as his eyes finally closed.

Frigga rubbed Thor’s back. “Is there nothing the healers can do?” she asked.

Loki shook his head. “PTSD isn’t a physical ailment in the way you’re thinking. It’s an illness of the mind, one that can be managed but,” he shook his head, “from my own experience and to my knowledge it cannot be cured.”

“Your experience?” asked Odin.

Loki drew a deep breath. “After my time in the Void and at the hands of Thanos, I suffered the same symptoms but I didn’t have a name for it at the time. I’ve had longer to deal with it so my triggers have lessened over the years. Though simply being overwhelmed can cause an attack. That’s what happened to Thor today.”

“I would still like to have Eir check him over,” Frigga said.

Loki shook his head. “There’s nothing Eir can do. As I said, this is an illness of the mind.” He adjusted his hold so he wasn’t sitting completely on his knees. “Thor’s felt responsible for what happened to Asgard and he felt guilty for Thanos succeeding in using the Stones originally. Thor’s blamed himself for the loss of so many for so long, he’s afraid of failing them again. I’ve tried to take some of that burden from his shoulders but it isn’t easy. The crowd of people out there,” he gestured in the direction of the main throne room, “was too many.

“While I understand that the citizens want to see Thor officially crowned king, they still expect him to be the same person he was when he was initially supposed to be crowned. He isn’t. He’s not even the same person he was back when Asgard was destroyed. The people have this unrealistic image of whom they think Thor is and they’ve placed him on so high a pedestal that there is no way he’ll ever live up to those standards. He tries to, which only makes his anxiety worse.

“This is why we’ve been trying to change things. I want…” He brushed Thor’s hair from his face. “I want Thor to not have to carry this weight on his shoulders. He’s tried _so hard _to be the king the citizens expect him to be and being unable to live up to those expectations makes him think he’s nothing but a failure.”

“Ruling is not easy,” Odin said.

“Believe me, I know,” Loki replied. “This is why you need to help him.” He met his father’s gaze. “You have ruled over Asgard for millennium. You know the ins and outs of ruling the Realm and while Thor and I have both been trying to relearn everything we can, it’s too much, too soon.” He felt his own emotions beginning to overwhelm him. “I’ve tried my hardest to help but there’s only so much I can do.” _And it’s never enough,_ he thought.

“The burden of rule passed to Thor upon my death,” Odin replied. “I’ll grant, the circumstances under which the mantle was passed were not the best. Thor has you, and he has the council, he is not alone in his rule.”

Loki shook his head, frustration building within him. This was not what he needed right now. He needed to remain calm for his brother but it was _so hard!_ “The _council_,” Loki sneered, unable to help himself, “who _refuse _to listen and are only concerned with maintaining their status quo. They don’t care about the people, they don’t care about the pressure they’re placing on Thor. It’s all about _power _to them. They think they can manipulate Thor to their own ends because they figure that if they can overwhelm him, he’ll simply let them take care of everything. I have been running interference between Thor and the council since we established New Asgard.

“And while we’re on the topic of ‘passing the burden’ thank you, _so much_, for setting us up for failure. For leaving us to clean up _your_ mess. You should have told us about Hela. You should have _warned_ us beyond ‘she’s coming’ then ‘Odin, exit stage left.’ You hid Asgard’s bloody past because you were embarrassed by Hela. Embarrassed by your own ferocity and _failure._” He felt Thor tense in his arms again and he glanced down to see his brother looking back at him. However, Loki was on a roll, “but that’s nothing new, is it? Instead of taking responsibility for your actions you hide it away and pretend it doesn’t exist.”

“Loki…” Thor said softly. “It’s all right.”

“No Thor, it isn’t.” He turned his attention back to his father. “We had a right to know about Hela. Asgard has a right to know the truth of its past. Just like I had the right to know what I am. I’m known as the God of Lies but _you’re _the one whose lies have destroyed lives. You hold responsibility for Thor’s ailment, just as much if not more than Hela and Thanos. This is _your _mess _Allfather_, clean it up.”

Both of their parents seemed taken aback by Loki’s outburst. Having had his say, Loki returned his attention back to his brother. Thor still appeared on the verge of sleep. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Thor replied. He slowly pulled out of Loki’s arms, still holding Morgan’s bear. He pressed his lips together. “Everyone is waiting.”

“You're not going back out there.”

“I don’t want to,” Thor admitted, “but the people expect a coronation.”

“After the panic attack you just had? Thor, there is no way in Hel I'm letting you enter that throne room.”

“Your brother’s right,” Frigga said. “You are in no condition to continue with the coronation.”

“Frigga,” Odin began, “though I am loathe to say it, we must finish the ceremony. The people expect a new king.”

“And they will get one, but not today.”

“If I don’t do this today, I may never go through with it,” Thor said. “I just can’t handle that crowd.” He looked on the verge of tears again. “I don’t know what to do.”

Loki scrubbed a hand down his face. “Do you think you could handle a smaller party? What we'd originally talked about? Just us, our family and friends and the clowns who call themselves councilors?”

Thor seemed to think about it. “Within the smaller throne room?” Loki nodded. “What about the citizens and nobility?”

Loki turned his eyes to his father. “Father's good at spinning a tale. I'm sure he'll think of something.”

“We will give you some time to collect yourself,” Frigga said. “We'll meet you in the smaller throne room shortly.”

Their parents left and Loki felt tension he hadn’t realized he'd had ease from his shoulders. He looked his brother over. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“No, but I doubt I'll ever be ready.”

Loki shifted so that he was leaning against the pillar, Thor’s shoulder pressed against his. “I could sneak us out. Anywhere we want to go, no Bifröst needed.”

“As tempting as that is, it wouldn’t be fair to everyone.”

“Screw them.”

“I don’t mean the citizens. You'd leave our friends to the mercy of the nobility?”

“With Tony’s sarcasm, the nobility will run screaming. Pepper will take care of the Council.” Loki wouldn’t put it past either of the Stark’s to antagonize anyone they thought were upsetting either of the brothers.

“I can’t believe you told father off like that.”

Loki was a little surprised by it himself. “I'm not apologizing.”

“I'm not asking you to,” Thor said. “You've been holding that in for a while, haven’t you?”

“Longer than I care to think about.” Loki felt exhaustion wash over him. “I suppose we should get ready.”

Thor looked down at himself and ran a hand through his hair. “I feel disgusting now.”

“You have two options, you can go clean up in your room or,” he let his seiðr dance around his fingers, “I can do it for you. No dress or brightly colored hair, I swear.”

Thor chuckled and Loki felt lighter at the sound. “As much as I would like to take my time, your way might be better.”

Permission granted, Loki used his seiðr to refresh them both and replace their armor. “Ready to face the world?”

“Not one bit.”

Thor headed out, Loki trailing behind. They left their common room and Loki was a little surprised to find only the Stark’s waiting for them. Pepper came over and immediately gave Thor a hug. She whispered something to Thor that Loki didn’t catch. Thor nodded, smiling slightly as he pulled back.

“You good?” Tony asked.

“I think so,” Thor replied. “For now, at least.”

“Feel better now T'or?” Morgan asked.

“I do,” Thor knelt down to be eye level with her. “Thank you for letting me have teddy. He helped me very much.”

Morgan took back her bear and gave Thor another hug. “Good. If you needs him again, you can hold him.”

Thor stood. “I suppose we should get this over with.”

“Lead the way,” Tony said.

They started off. Morgan said Loki’s name and he held out his hand without even looking. Morgan took it and together they led the small procession to the smaller throne room. He heard Thor draw a deep breath once they arrived.

“We are all here for you,” Pepper said.

“Thank you,” Thor replied.

The amount of people inside was still daunting but not nearly as overwhelming as the main throne room had been. This time, everyone except for the counselors were people Thor cared for. Loki hoped his brother would be able to ignore the Council. In the grand scheme of things, they weren’t important.

They all took their places and Loki watched Thor square his shoulders before moving to kneel in front of their father.

“Thor Odinson,” Odin began, “heir to the throne of Asgard, the Realm Eternal. Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?”

“I swear,” Thor replied.

“Do you swear to preserve the peace?

“I swear.”

“Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?”

Thor drew in a breath and Loki saw a slight tremor in his hands. When he spoke, his voice was strong and full of conviction. “I swear.”

“Then on this day and before these witnesses, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you King of Asgard. Rise King Thor.”

Thor stood, his eyes catching Loki’s momentarily. Loki gave his brother a tiny smile. Had they completed the ceremony within the main throne room, cheers would have rung out. Instead, much to the councilors chagrin, Thor was congratulated by his friends and family. Each of the Avengers shook Thor’s hand and Morgan demanded a hug, which Thor lifted her up to give her.

“T’or needs a new crown,” Morgan said.

Feeling his lips twist up into a smirk, Loki used his seiðr to create the gaudiest crown he could think of, full of gemstones along the band, little wings bending upwards in the front. It looked more like a wedding tiara instead of a king’s crown. He presented it to Morgan, “How about this?”

Morgan’s eyes lit up and Thor paled just the slightest. She cried, “Yes!” at the same time Thor said, “No!”

He handed it to Morgan who placed it on Thor’s head. He heard the quick click of a camera going off and turned to see Tony shoving his phone back into his pocket. Thor let out a resigned breath.

“I can still turn your hair florescent pink,” Loki offered.

“Do it!” Morgan yelled.

“Absolutely not,” Thor said. “I think I’d rather just suffer with this monstrosity.”

“Probably a good idea,” Banner said.

“It suits you,” Romanov said. “You know, with the wings.”

“Now what?” Barton asked.

“Party like it’s 1099?” Tony asked.

“Historically the Viking age ended in 1066,” Peter said. All eyes turned to the teenager who turned bright red from all of the attention.

“He isn’t wrong,” Rogers said. “On Earth the Viking age ended in 1066 when the raids stopped. By that time Scandinavian countries had converted to Christianity and what remained of the culture was absorbed by Christian Europe.”

Now everyone looked at the captain. “What?” Rogers asked. “We meet the literal Gods of Thunder and Mischief, of course I’m going to research the culture and history behind Norse Mythology.”

“Fine then we’ll party like it’s…” Tony shrugged, “950? I don’t know.”

“You all celebrate,” Thor said. “Loki and I have babysitting duty.”

“But what about food? Cake?”

Loki knew Tony wasn’t really serious, at least not about the parting. Maybe not so much about the cake.

“His majesty will need to attend the banquet,” Haldor interrupted. “He needs to address the people.”

Loki wished the councilor had remained silent. He wanted nothing that would send Thor into another panic attack. His brother did not seemed too excited by the idea. “Five minutes,” Loki said, “ten at the most, then we leave.”

“My prince—”

“While we thank for your attendance,” Loki interrupted, “your presence is no longer required. We shall meet you at the banquet.”

Haldor opened his mouth but Thor spoke before the other man did. “You heard your Chancellor. You are dismissed and we shall attend the banquet at our leisure.”

A tick started in Haldor’s jaw but he gave a sharp nod, small bow and he and his fellow councilors left the throne room.

“You wear your title well,” Odin said to Thor.

“I’ve had practice,” Thor said. His eyes met Loki’s, “and I’ve had a good teacher.” He sighed, setting Morgan back on her feet. “I suppose we should go face the citizens.”

Speaking of the citizens, “What did you tell the people?” Loki asked his father.

“Nothing,” Odin replied.

“That had to have gone over like a lead balloon,” Barton said.

“Not at all,” Odin said. “There was nothing to tell them since they still witnessed the ceremony.”

The Avengers and company glanced around the room. It was empty save for them, how could thousands of Asgard’s citizens have witnessed the ceremony?

It was Frigga’s soft laugh that caught everyone’s attention. “Loki is not the only master of Seiðr within this family, if you recall.”

Loki realized what she meant. “You sent our projections to the main throne room.”

Frigga tapped her nose with a smile.

“Tricky, a little underhanded,” May said nodding, “I like it.”

“May,” Peter gasped.

“What?” May asked her nephew. “If you could do that, you would. We both know the only reason you can get through talking to large crowds is because your face is covered by a mask.

Peter’s face flushed to just about as red as his costume. “May,” he squeaked.

“Is it a universal thing for parents to mess with their kids?” Rogers asked.

Every parent in the room answered with a simultaneous, “yes.”

“Is there gonna be cake?” Morgan asked from beside Thor.

Thor shrugged but it was Loki who answered. “I’m not sure but how about we go raid the dining hall.”

“Okay,” she agreed.

Loki swung her up onto his shoulders as they all started out of the throne room. “Thor and I are still taking babysitting duty. You can have Morgan back tomorrow… maybe…”

“I thought you didn’t want knobby knees in your back,” Tony said.

Loki gave a small shrug. “I don’t, but if it means spending time with my favorite niece, who cares?” He glanced over at his brother. “Are you really going to keep that on?”

Thor shrugged, adjusting his crown to sit better on his head. “Why not?”

“Because it’s the tackiest thing I could think of spur of the moment.”

“T’or has to wear his crown Ki,” Morgan said. “King’s gotz to wear a crown.”

“Besides,” Thor continued, “how scandalized do you think the counselors would be if I showed up to the banquet wearing this?”

Loki smiled. “You are learning.”

Laughter shone in Thor’s eyes. He motioned for Loki to lean closer to him and whispered into his ear. Loki burst out laughing at his brother’s suggestion. “That, dear brother mine, is evil.”

“Will you do it?”

“What mischief are you plotting?” Frigga asked.

Instead of answering, Loki began singing a short tune he’d been teaching Morgan. She and Thor both joined in as they walked towards the banquet hall. Shortly after their arrival, Haldor’s scream as his hair turned florescent pink was music to the brother’s ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Solringen by Wardruna is the song I imagine Thor, Loki and Morgan singing at the end. Not necessarily the words but the tone of it. (I'd add a hyperlink but I don't know how to do that in the notes >_< )


End file.
